


Into The Wild

by 0biz



Series: Warriors Rewrite Series. [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biz/pseuds/0biz
Summary: Fire alone will save our clan...Four clans have inhabited these territories for longer than any cat can remember, and the war between the clans has lasted for many more generations. ThunderClan has been hit hard with a famine, and fear their enemies are soon to dispose of them.With noble cats dying left and right, and their deputy gone, what will they do to prevent extinction?In the midst of this turmoil appears a simple house cat named Rusty. Even with his softness, the tom might just be the saving grace of ThunderClan, or perhaps... the entire forest.





	1. Dedication.

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be the dedication, overview, and allegiances. I have attempted to stay as close to the original book format as possible, but with my limited time and energy, I can't be perfect.

Hello! Before any other mentions, I would like to thank you, the reader, for taking interest in my retelling. I always felt that the story told in the series was... not the best. The first arc holds a special place in my heart, being the first series I read; so I've decided to write my own take on it, as well as the other arcs in the series. There will be a few canon divergences here and there, but I'm trying to stick to major plot points as best I can.  
  
I would like to give massive thanks to my friends, who have helped me through the writing process. David, Rory, Void, Tilly, and Rah all made it possible for this story to be told, and I don't know how to repay them for their help.   
Oh! By the way, Rah is making their own rewrite! It's a rewrite of Mapleshade's Vengeance, and so far it is wonderfully told! Check it out on their blog [here.](https://maplewind-au.tumblr.com/)

 

Disclaimer: I write from my perspective on the characters personalities, so keep that in mind. I try to make every character unique, so if a few things are changed, don't pay much mind to it.

There is lore set to this world, to read on my blog [here.](https://tpbau.tumblr.com/)

 

That's all! Thank you so much for taking the time to check this out, and I'll be sure to get chapters, no matter how short, out at least once a week.


	2. Allegiances.

**ThunderClan**

 

 **LEADER-**   _Bluestar;_  large blue-grey point molly with blue eyes and a scar down her shoulder.

 **DEPUTY-**   _Redtail;_  small tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a striking red tail.

> Dustpaw

**MEDICINE CAT-** _Spottedleaf;_  pretty brown tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

  
**SENIOR WARRIORS**

 _Lionheart;_  huge, golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a large, fluffy neck.

 _Tigerclaw;_  large, brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws.

 _Whitestorm;_ big white tom with yellow eyes.

> Sandpaw

_Patchpelt;_ black-and-white cat with yellow eyes.

 _Willowpelt;_  pale calico molly with bright blue eyes.

> Ravenpaw

_Fuzzypelt;_ spiky black tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

_Darkstripe;_ sleek black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 _Longtail;_ brown-silver tabby cat with blue eyes.

 _Runningbreeze;_  fawn tabby tom with green eyes.

 _Mousefur;_ dusky brown tabby molly.

> Greypaw

**APPRENTICES**

Dustpaw; dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Greypaw; long-haired light grey tom with a darker stripe going down his back and yellow eyes.

Sandpaw; cream tabby molly with green eyes.

Ravenpaw; black-and-ruddy tom with a white chest and green eyes.

**QUEENS**

_Brindleface;_ pretty, speckled grey molly with green eyes.

 _Frostfur;_ beautiful white-and-pale calico molly with blue eyes.

> Mother of Cinderkit (dark grey molly), Brightkit (white-and-ginger molly), Brackenkit (golden-ginger tom), and Thornkit (golden-ginger tom).

_Goldenflower;_ pale golden molly with amber eyes.

> Mother of Swiftkit (black-and-white tabby tom) and Lynxkit (black tabby kit).

_Speckletail;_ elderly spotted ginger tabby molly with yellow eyes.

**ELDERS**

_Halftail (p Sparrowtail);_ large brown tabby tom with half a tail and yellow eyes.

 _Smallear (p Smallfang);_ tiny grey tom with torn ears and amber eyes.

 _Rosetail;_ pretty tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes.

 _One-eye;_ large, grey-and-white tabby molly. Eldest of ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

 _Dappletail;_ calico molly with a lovely dappled coat.

 

**ShadowClan**

 

 **LEADER-**   _Brokenstar;_  large grey-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, a smushed face, and a broken tail. _  
_

**DEPUTY-**   _Blackfoot;_ large dark point tom with six toes on each foot. _ **  
**_

**MEDICINE CAT-** _Runningnose;_ lanky grey-and-white tom.

**SENIOR WARRIORS**

_Tallpoppy;_  brown tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 _Stumpytail;_  brown tabby tom with a short tail and yellow eyes.

> Wetpaw

_Clawface;_  handsome black tom with blue eyes and claws scattering his fur.

> Littlepaw

_Nightpelt;_  black cat with blue eyes and white flecks covering their pelt.

 _Cinderfur;_  elderly dark grey tom with blue eyes.

 _Frogtail;_ dark grey tom with green eyes.

 _Scorchwind;_ dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS**

_Darkflower;_  black tabby molly with green eyes.

 _Boulder;_  silver tom with blue eyes.

> Brownpaw

_Russetfur;_ dark ginger molly with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

_Wetpaw;_ brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes.

 _Brownpaw;_  brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 _Littlepaw;_  brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

_Dawncloud;_  ginger molly with yellow eyes.

 _Brightflower;_  black-and-white molly with green eyes.

**ELDERS**

_Ashtail;_  grey speckled tom with green eyes.

 _Palecloud;_ light grey-and-white molly with blue eyes.

 _Houndstep;_ dark brown-and-white tom with green eyes.

 

**RiverClan**

 

 **LEADER-** _Crookedstar;_ grey tabby tom with a broken jaw and green eyes.

 **DEPUTY-**   _Oakheart;_ light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT-** _Mudfur;_ brown tom with a dappled coat and amber eyes. _  
_

  
**SENIOR WARRIORS**

 _Blackclaw;_ white-and-black tom with yellow eyes.

 _Whitefoot;_ black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

> Silverpaw

_Snailshell;_ pale grey-brown molly with yellow eyes.

 _Skyheart;_ black molly with blue eyes.

> Grasspaw

**WARRIORS**

_Stonefur;_ blue-grey tom with green eyes.

 _Loudbelly;_  heavy grey tom with amber eyes. Bengal mix.

> Mosspaw

_Reedtail;_ grey bengal point tom with a straight tail and blue eyes.

 _Beetlenose;_ pretty dark grey molly with amber eyes.

 _Petaldust;_ grey-and-white molly with blue eyes.

 _Leopardfur;_ ginger spotted molly with amber eyes. Half-kittypet.

> Vixenpaw

_Softwing;_ white molly with blue eyes.

 _Dawnsky;_ tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes.

 _Mallowtail;_ ginger-and-white tom with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

_Vixenpaw;_ black tabby molly with amber eyes.

 _Silverpaw;_ grey tabby molly with blue eyes.

 _Mosspaw;_ tortoiseshell kitten with blue eyes.

 _Grasspaw;_ lilac tabby tom with amber eyes.

**QUEENS**

_Mistyfoot;_ grey-brown molly with blue eyes.

 _Sunfish;_ pale brown molly with green eyes.

**ELDERS**

_Greypool;_ grey molly with yellow eyes.

 _Yarrowfoot;_ ginger molly with a scar down he side and green eyes.

 _Ottersplash;_ cream-and-white molly with green-blue eyes.

 

**WindClan**

 

 **LEADER-** _Tallstar;_ black-and-white tom with amber eyes and a long tail.

 **DEPUTY-**   _Darksky;_ black tabby molly with green eyes.

> Beepaw

**MEDICINE CAT-** _Barkface;_ handsome short-tailed brown tom with amber eyes. _  
_

  
**SENIOR WARRIORS**

 _Deadfoot;_  black tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted left front paw.

> Honeypaw

_Sorrelstep;_ brown-and-white tabby molly with green eyes.

 _Rabbitnose;_ white, deaf molly with blue eyes.

 _Wrenflight;_ dark grey molly with green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

_Mudclaw;_ dark brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes.

> Ryepaw

_Tornear;_ dark grey-brown tabby tom with a nick in his left ear and amber eyes.

> Waxpaw

_Daisypetal;_ white molly with purple eyes.

> Oatpaw

**APPRENTICES**

_Oatpaw;_ lilac-and-white tabby tom with green eyes.

 _Honeypaw;_ lilac-cream tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 _Waxpaw;_ chocolate-and-white molly with green eyes.

 _Beepaw;_ chocolate tabby tom with green eyes.

 _Ryepaw;_ light brown tom with yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

_Morningflower;_ dilute tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes.

 _Sweetbee;_ ginger-and-white molly with green eyes.

 _Ashfoot;_ white-and-grey tabby molly with blue eyes.

> Mother of Eaglekit (grey tom) and Downkit (fluffy black molly).

**ELDERS**

_Appledawn;_ cream molly with amber eyes.

 _Ryestalk;_ dark brown molly with yellow eyes.

 

**Outsiders**

 

 _Rusty;_ a handsome, ginger-and-white tom with green eyes.

 _Smudge;_ plump black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

 _Yellowfang;_ scraggly dark grey-and-cream molly with crooked teeth and yellow, rheumy eyes.


	3. Prologue

The cold night breeze brushed against Redtail’s pelt, making him shiver as he stood paw-to-paw with Oakheart. The RiverClan deputy had a sly smirk on his face, baring his sharp teeth and crouching down to lunge; Redtail, however, was too quick for him, and dodged out of the way. Oakheart went rolling against the rocky surface beneath them, but got back onto his feet in an instant, “I thought a ‘brave, strong’ deputy such as yourself would’ve attacked by now, Redtail! Such a shame that you’re too scared to do it.” Oakheart bluffed, swishing his tail and squatting.

The tortoiseshell tom hissed, nearly throwing his body forward, eyes blazing as he lunged at the RiverClan tom. The two latched onto each other quickly, with Redtail on bottom and biting down on the other cat’s shoulder. Oakheart yowled, raking his claws down Redtail’s fluffy cheeks.

“Redtail! Get these cats off me!” A ThunderClan tom ordered. Tigerclaw was struggling to knock a black molly off his back, “Quickly!”

Redtail tugged back, ripping fur off Oakheart’s shoulder, before kicking with his hind legs and knocking the tom off of him. He rushed to grab a ginger tom off his side, throwing him off, before Redtail was pinned to the ground. 

“You aren’t getting away that easily, ThunderClanner!” The pale brown deputy grinned, grabbing Redtail’s front leg and throwing him into a rock.

The wind was knocked out of him with a loud grunt, Redtail now attempting to regain his footing. Oakheart smiled seductively.  _ Seductively?  _ Redtail shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. He growled, as Oakheart neared closer and closer.

He rolled over almost instantaneously, using his hind legs to knock Redtail into a rock wall and-

_ Oh StarClan. _

The rocks had fallen down in an instant, crushing Oakheart underneath. It was too much to take in, he- he directly killed a cat. He was murderer; a code-breaker; he-

“ThunderClan, retreat!” Redtail screeched suddenly, thrusting himself back onto his paws, making sure his clanmates got away safely. Tigerclaw huffed, stepping in next to him. His body marked with scratches and wounds, he largest being a fresh cut on the bridge of his nose, “What are you doing? We can’t back down now. Not when there’s a battle to win.”

The ThunderClan deputy turned to him, “Mousefur is badly injured, if we continue there  _ will  _ be casualties.” He let out a shaky breath, “We may have lost this battle, but there will be more, Tigerclaw. Sunningrocks will be ours once more.”

With a furrow of his brows, Tigerclaw joined Redtail in retreating back into the brush, before he stopped the tom. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, a somber look on his face.

“I think it’s about time you repaid your debt, Redtail.”

  
  


Highrock stood tall above camp, the leader atop it gazing blankly at the stars in the sky. Her gaze moved to a brown tortoiseshell climbing the pillar; small dainty paws left not a single scratch atop the stone.

With a sigh, she spoke up, “What is it, Spottedleaf?” The molly asked with a swish of her tail. Her blue eyes wandered back to the sky, watching every star Silverpelt sparkle. 

“I’d,” she started, taking a moment to breath, “like to inform you that Mousefur is alright, but I’ve... been worried about my brother.” Her head whipped towards her leader, “Bluestar, are you sure about going into battle tomorrow? I mean, Redtail tends to get himself into trouble a lot, will he be alright?”

Bluestar chuckled, resting a paw on Spottedleaf’s shoulder, “He will be fine, Spottedleaf, I know he’ll return by sunset tomorrow.” The leader sighed, “I’ve honestly been a bit worried about some things myself. We’ve been running out of prey, and our losses with RiverClan are concerning. Perhaps… perhaps StarClan has decided the Great Famine is yet to be over.”

Spottedleaf’s brows furrowed upwards, concern growing on her face. Her head tilted downwards, before a sudden flash caught her attention. Her gaze moving to the sky, a streak of white in the sky surged past. Her breath hitched, eyes shining and mouth agape.

“What happened, Spottedleaf?” Bluestar nudged the medicine cat, “What is it?”

The spotted molly gulped, head turning towards Bluestar, yet with her eyes afixed to the sky. Her maw opened to speak. 

“A prophecy.”

Bluestar’s expression grew confused, “What was the prophecy?”

“Fire will save our clan.”


End file.
